


Ghost rider

by UnknownPerson7654



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hurt Kyan Reki, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki has a motorcycle, Kyan Reki has secrets, Kyan Reki is good riding a motorcycle, M/M, Parental Joe, Self-Worth Issues, parental Cherry Blossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPerson7654/pseuds/UnknownPerson7654
Summary: Reki has a hidden talent and uses it as a coping method when he loses his love of skateboarding
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 19
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad but I had this weird dream of driving a motorcycle and thought if Reki had one how cool that would be so here you go. It doesn’t really follow the timeline of the show and if you have any feed back it would be appreciated. I also might add more tags later.

Reki had been feeling overshadowed for a long time.

He had been skating with the daring snow, the amazing Joe, the analytical Cherry, and the talented Miya.  
He has taught Langa how to skateboard; been there to see his first ollie, watched his first trick up close. Built his skateboard. When had he gotten so good. Reki had raced against shadow and lost. Langa had skated against him and won.

Why. When has this gap appeared. When had he been left behind. Why could Langa do what he couldn’t.

He was just Reki.

Who would want anything to do with him.

He couldn’t do the amazing tricks the others could. He couldn’t even win a race against stupid shadow while the others were racing Adam. Why was he even still trying. It had started when Langa beat shadow, then Miya. Reki couldn’t beat either of them, no matter how much he wanted too. 

It wasn’t fair that Langa was suddenly so amazing at skateboarding. It wasn’t fair. What about the effort he had put into it. All the blood he shed for the sport he loved. Did it all mean nothing. Was it really down to talent and was he really that bad. He wanted to think it was false but he couldn’t. He really was worthless wasn’t he.

Even at school he didn’t fit in. All he every talked about was skating this and skating that. Most people found him boring. He could understand why.

He was probably like a broken record, repeating everything over and over again. 

He tried to to be happy and cheerful. It was all a mask. He was good a math and art though. Who would need those in the future. He thought he was good a sports. Langa was still better. He always did his share if the work in group projects. He always worked alone.

Langa was with him though. At his side, just liked he promised. Langa was racing Adam. Reki didn’t blame him. He was selfish in asking Langa to not race against Adam.

If Reki could compete he would, but he had broken his wrist the last time. If it was Miya or Joe or Cherry they would have been fine but not him. Never him. He still went to the race. Why? He wasn’t doing anything. He was just taking up the space something else could be using. Talking to Snow. Why? He wasn’t even in his league. Why did he do anything anymore when is was so obvious he would never be good at it.

Reki sometimes wondered what would happen if he disappeared. Would his friends miss home or not even realize. They would be relived. They would might even be thankful. Thankful he finally got out of their hair. 

He was just the annoying redhead who traveled around snow wasn't he. Who would ever want to spend time with him. Skating used to be his exit. His escape from his home life. His way of being free. When Adam showed up he faltered, when Langa began making a name for himself his wings were clipped. He was weighed down by the fact he would never be good enough. Never reached the point Langa did. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t t touch the star. Why did he try. Why was he still hopeful when it was so obvious he would never make it.

Even at his home he was overlooked. Being the oldest was hard. He mom was always busy taking care of the house, chores, cooking, or helping his younger siblings. There wasn’t time for him but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to use up his moms time. He could take care of himself fine. 

Even if fine meant not eating enough. Even if fine meant not sleeping enough. He was fine. He was fine.

He slowly disconnected himself. Skating lost its magic. Langa went on in front of him a didn’t look back. Joe and Cherry still bickered. Miya made sarcastic comments and shadow aphid his clown makeup. They didn’t need him. Why would they. That’s what he thought.

He began to forget his voice too. He would annoy less people if he didn’t speak.

He debated giving his S pin back. He went against it. He couldn’t bring himself too.

Joe was 100% something was up with Reki. He was no longer smiling at every good move any skateboarder did. No longer asking how everyone did what they did. No longer looking like a toddler in a candy shop at every moment in the night. When the group would walk down to his restaurant to eat food, he barely ate a thing. 

The worst part was he smiled less. Reki’s smile could light up any room. It was so bright and happy and sincere. Now, it was dull, his smile didn’t meet his eyes.  
Joe didn’t know what was wrong and he didn’t want to push but the longer Reki was like that the more concerned he was.

Cherry agreed with Joe, something was wrong with Reki. He didn’t skate at S anymore, just watched. He didn’t speak much to anyone, only when someone asked him something.

He stood at the back, out of eyesight and didn’t seem like he really wanted to be there. He carried his skateboard more than he rode it and didn’t seem to have been riding as much as he had previously, due to the fact he was lacking the normal bandages he had sported. He looked like he wanted to be forgotten and being the good parent Cherry was he wasn’t going to let Reki slip between his fingers.

What had happened to Reki. Langa couldn’t remember the last time he saw him genuinely happy. At school he just looked tired and wasn’t even close to how energetic he used to be. He still spoke, just less, he still smiled, but it looked fake. 

had never been good at interactions and assumed Reki was having a problem at home. Langa knew what it was like for something like that to happen so he didn’t push. Reki would talk to him if he need too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki finds a treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

He found it when he had been walking back from S.

Reki had been walking home from S when he had saw it. The night had been boring, all he did was watch videos on his phone. Joe and Cherry kept looking at him. He’d have to apologize for whatever it was later. Langa and Miya had skated together. Both moving so fast. What he would give to be able to move that fast. Leaving all his worries behind in a gust of wind. 

‘It must be nice’ he thought to himself. Must be nice to have such control over the board. He could never. He would never. He didn’t know why he still went to S. No more though. He had told Langa how he felt. He was truly not a good match anymore. All he would do is hold Langa back. The more he saw others excelling the more he wanted to catch up to them only for the realization to hit him on the head a moment later that he could never be where they are. 

He had his eyes trained in the sidewalk in front of him. He wasn’t riding his skateboard, it was held limply at his side, reminding him of how we would never be good enough. He wanted to through it out, maybe leave it out for the garbage to pick up. What would happen then. He would turn his back on the world of skating, on Langa, on Adam, on everyone. He would tell Langa the next time he saw him. Langa would be better without an annoying wannabe like him tagging along.

He glanced up to check his surroundings when he saw it. Leaning up against a garbage can waiting to be picked up by the trucks in the morning. A motorcycle. Reki had always wondered what it would be like to ride a motorcycle. He was always excited to ride the one at dope sketch even if it was technically a scooter he didn’t care. He would buy but didn’t have the money to get a new one. When he saw one leaning against the garbage he took it without second thought. 

Hauling it back to his shed took forever, the thing was heavy. It also had a flat, making it even more difficult. When the seed was done he looked at what he brought. 

The motorcycle itself looked rather fine on the outside, exception of a few scratches, but it was clear parts of the inside were missing, plus the headlight was cracked and one of the handles was off. The engine was also mostly crushed. Reki had no clue what happened to it but he was sure he could fix it.

A little known fact about Reki was he was incredibly skilled with his hands. He had been building things since he was little. Whether it be toy cars, circuits, skateboards, or fixing his moms car, he was good at in and he enjoyed it. He loved building and could do it everyday.(he kinda did).

There was an auto dump about seven miles from his house as well. He had been several times; to get specific pieces for previous projects and it had great finds. Car engines, scrape metal, tires, pieces of seating, windshield material, blinkers, and lots of plastic. It was an engineers dream. He had seen wrecked motorcycles there previously and knew he would have to make multiple stops there if he were to fix the one he found.

After cleaning the outside of the bike he slowly began taking it apart, moving the shell of it to the side, taking out the delicate wires and tiny screws, making mental pictures of everything on the inside as well as taking many on his phone. He removed the tires and wheels and leaned them both against the wall after taking measurements of the size. He was able to discover what kind of motorcycle it was and was able to find some blueprints if the bike.

After printing the blueprints out he was able to compare what he had from disassembling with everything on it and made a detailed list of everything he need, the size of it, and how much he needed. He knew it was too late to go that night but he was for the first time in a long time, excited. 

He thoroughly cleaned the shed, putting everything he needed in separate containers, throwing out what that couldn’t be salvaged. He slept soundly that night, only waking when he heard his alarm signaling the start of the new day. He stood up feeling happy.

School sped by in a blur for Reki. He didn’t even look and Langa, feeling sad about how their last encounter, but knowing it was for the best. He raced home after the final bell rang, dropping off his bag in his room and going out to the shed. 

He grabbed the blueprints out of the drawer he put them in and started to redraw them on a separate piece of paper. As he did this he realized something. The motorcycle ran on gas. Gas was expensive. He didn’t have a bunch of money. He couldn’t ask for a bunch of money without being suspicious. He needed to find a way to not use gas if he were too continue with his project.

The gas problem was a big issue for Reki. He couldn’t seem to find an alternate fuel source. He looked online for hours until he found something that was worth a shot. An electric engine. He had been interesting in electric powered vehicles in the past due to the fact they were quiet, good for the environment, cost much less in the long run, and could run for the same amount of time. It seemed like the perfect thing. He could try and build a way to charge it that would cost less. No one would get annoyed at him for being loud, and it would be a challenging thing for him to do. 

He watched videos on solar panels, saw how they worked, the wiring in them, how they absorb light, how they were able to charge electric vehicles, even how they were produced. The whole time he was making a very detailed design on an engine, basing it off of the ones that already existed, made a charger that absorbed the suns light during the day and could charge the engine he made in a few hours. He didn’t realize how much time he spent on it until he woke up the next morning, having fallen asleep in his shed. 

He brought the engine design to school to work on, scribbling seriously during all his breaks. Langa kept looking at him but he didn’t care. He was absorbed into the print, excited that it seemed everything would work. 

The final design was two batteries that could be switched out while the other charged. Each one could be slipped into the motorcycle and secured and locked in. He battery should be switched every time he rode the bike. The charger could also charge them both at once. The charger itself would go on the roof of the shed, it would be a solar panels that absorbed the sun and stored it until full or would go straight into the battery plugged into it. How he would get that solar panel was not his worry at the moment. The pieces of the engine and charger would be hard to get but he could find most of it at the dump and the other could be bought online with the money he saved. He updated the list of things he would need and once the clock hit 10am, he snuck off to go looting.

The dump looked similar to when he had gone last time, Exception of the pile of newer looking cars that were less dirty close to the entrance. He firstly needed parts to make the motorcycle at least turn on and he set off towards the first car to get what he needed. 

He was able to find most of what he needed. He found all of the small parts for the bike itself, he was able to find everything for the batteries, which he was very happy about and almost everything for the charger. He was also able to find leather from a cars leather seating to fix the seat of the motorcycle and replacement handle bars. He also was able to find new bulbs for the headlights. After scavenging for hours his hands where bloody and raw and his legs were also quite sliced up. He lugged the bags of treasure back to his shed and treated his injuries.

His hands were wrapped completely in bandages but he was too happy to care. He put everything he found in the clean room and sorted it according to how it was needed. It close to 4am and he decided to stop there for the night, he needed to sleep in order to be do as when he started building the next day. He brushes his teeth and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wouldn’t be possibly to switch and engine like this so easily but it’s for plot so bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Construction begins and drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hope you like I’m sorry if I don’t get all the facts right I’ve never done anything like this

Reki slept soundly that night. He fell asleep wanting to wake up in the morning, wanting to start a new day, excited for the light of tomorrow. He woke up on time, taking a hot shower before rewrapping his still raw hands, and packed his bag. He made sure to include extra medical supplies in case his hands reopened and grabbed spare metal scraps to occupy himself while in class and during breaks. He could use the mortar skills warmup before he sorted building the delicate additions to the motorcycle.

He entered the class with a smile. A rare sight that hadn’t been seen to others in too long, and made his way to his desks by the corner. Langa hadn’t arrived yet. Probably for the best. He looked at the time, 8:06. 24 minutes before class started. He began to take the scrap out of his pockets and tinker with them. He didn’t notice the blue haired male sit next to him, didn’t hear as he said hello. Don’t acknowledge the attempts to get his attention. Or maybe he did and didn’t respond. Reki couldn’t tell. Either way it was better for Langa. The bell rang signaling the start of class and Reki’s thoughts froze as his teacher entered the room.

When Langa entered the classroom he was eager to talk to Reki. He had noticed that Reki hadn’t been himself recently. He hadn’t been talking or paying much attention. Didn’t look like he wanted to be at the S race at all. The past night he hadn’t shown up to the race at all and before that hadn’t ridden the track once. Langa saw him deep in concentration playing with something he could see but he he did notice his hands were completely covered in bandages. He had sat down and tried to talk but Reki didn’t even look up. It was concerning and Langa wasn’t sure what to do.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Reki had continued to mess with the metal whenever he had the chance. For the past few days he would go up to the roofs during breaks. He had previously stared at the fall the would most definitely kill someone if the fell but now he was enjoying the peace and quiet. His hands were a little sore around the bruises but Reki didn’t mind the pain. The sun was bright and warm, he loved laying on the roof, basking in its rays. He couldn’t wait to build the the motorcycle. He couldn’t wait to ride it. His heart raced at the thought. 

Langa spent the day looking for Reki at every chance. He searched for him during breaks but never found him. It was stone that Langa realized he hadn’t eating lunch with Reki in a long time and hadn’t seen him during breaks in equal the amount. Where was Reki. The school day ended and he waited for him where the had met in the past after school. Reki never came. After 30 minutes Langa left. Headed to Joe’s restaurant to ask. He probably had family issues and wants to be alone was the conclusion Langa reached. That would be fine he would give Reki all the space he needed. Langa then skated to Joe’s restaurant without Reki for the first time.

Reki took a different route back to his house. He didn’t stop inside before going to his shed. He dropped his bag in the corner and began gathering everything he needed to begin. He had decided to build the batteries and charger first, so when working on the bike itself he had everything he need and wouldn’t need to dissemble it if something didn’t work. He had original blueprints and the ones he drew himself out on the workbench. After carefully looking over the designs before he started to take out the material. There were plenty of small gears and screws he had found and he made sure he had extra. There were the batteries he had found that he didn’t think he would find that would hold the charge. The solar panel that would be on the roof was arriving a few days letter. It had been hard to get his hands on it but it was ordered and shipping. To test if the design would work until it arrived he would use the outlet. He had plenty of scrap metal, tools to work with, and even a wielded he fixed up a few years previous. He had also run down to a hardware store to pick up extra tools there.

When everything was set up the construction began. Reki first began making the base. He expertly drilled holes into the chosen piece of metal and cut small grooves where the wires would go. He made a cavity for the batteries themselves and shaped the metal perfectly. Reki had never had been this delicate with his work before but he didn’t make a single wrong placement all throughout the process of making the base. It took many hours of pure concentration before the model was complete. He had cut grooves into the smooth metal and holes where everything would connect. It mirrored the blueprint exactly. 

Reki Wiped sweat of his brow as he sat back, weary after finishing the first step. He still needed to cut the unique shapes of the other pieces, he had looked but couldn’t find them. He looked at his phone, 3 missed calls and 12 unread messages, from Langa, all asking where he was and if he was coming to the race. He scrolled through the texts, wondering when Langa would just forget about him. He got to the last message, Adam was holding a tournament . Reki froze. Adam would be hosting the tournament for all the skaters at S. Langa’s next text was telling him how excited he was to enter. What about their promise. Reki was trying to distance himself from Langa to not hold him back but Langa would get hurt. Guilt and worry flooded through him, he was torn between letting Langa be free or trying to keep him safe. 

Reki decided to let Langa go. He had texted him that he wouldn’t be coming, told him he didn’t want to hold him back. Told him they weren’t a good fit for each other. Reki cried as he hit send, cried as he saw the message change to read, cried as the speech bubble popped up. Cried as he silenced his phone and put it face down. Cried and cried as the feeling of not being needed or worth anything hit him over and over. He trudged back to his room, entering through the window. He couldn’t work anymore. He took shower. No he stood as cold water soaked him to the bone, water and tears dripping down his face. He took his drenched clothes off in return for dry ones. His head hurt. He lied face down on his bed, knowing sleep would never come.

Reki didn’t notice when the sun rose until it shined into his eyes. He looked up noticing the time. 9:52. Guess he wasn’t going to school. He heard a knock on his door. His mom asked him if he ok. He wasn’t. He said he was feeling sick. His mom gave him thermometer and left. He had a fever. He didn’t care. His head still hurt. He didn’t care. His eyes felt dry. He didn’t care. His head hurt he didn’t care. He hade done. He let Langa go. It was better for both of them. The feeling of being trapped returned. Reki snuck out his window to continue building is motorcycle, his only chance at escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the psychological stuff in this right I just went on stuff I’ve hear before. I’ve never built a rechargeable battery but I assume it would take a long time. Reki is my favorite character in the show and I’m sad it’s canon the he feels like he’s not good for anything. Hope you liked the chapter the next one should be coming soon. Comments and feedback are appreciated and so are suggestions. Have a great day/night/morning/afternoon


	4. Chapter 4

Reki hadn’t shown up to school. Langa had texted him all night without getting a reply and planned on talking to him after class but he wasn’t there. He didn’t understand what had happened between them. Yeah Reki had been a little distanced recently but Langa thought it would pass. They weren’t a good match anymore what was that. They had been skating fine before. What happened? Langa walked down to Joe’s restaurant again with Reki. He wondered if would ever walk to the shop with him again

When Langa walked into the restaurant without the energetic redhead the group sitting at the counter were confused. A few days prior Langa had said Reki had something to do at home and he had to go immediately they understood but when he walking in alone again looking like he was about to start crying they all knew something was wrong and something had been wrong that they hadn’t noticed.

Langa sat down at the counter and ordered a drink. He felt lonely without Reki next to him, rambling on about some video that he didn’t know how much he loved until it wasn’t there anymore. Joe had asked what was wrong. He couldn’t answer. How could he. How do you say you didn’t realize something was happening to the person you care about more than just friends should. He teared up. He felt small arms wrap around him and he looked down to see Miya hugging him. Miya didn’t say anything but his action was strangely comforting, exactly what Langa need at that time.

The week passed by quickly for both teens. Reki had occupied himself by working even harder to finish his motorcycle. He had finished the first battery and the solar panel had just arrived. He was planning on attaching it to the roof and building the charger during the next few day before adjusting the battery if needed. Langa kept staring at Reki during school. Reki’s hand were still covered in bandages. Reki also didn’t talk to anyone, choosing to stay in his chair and go to an unknown part of campus for breaks. He could be seen outside of school anymore. Langa didn’t know why. He never got the chance to ask what caused the sudden ghosting. Or maybe he was never given the chance. Skating didn’t have the rush it did before. Maybe he hadn’t fallen in love with the sport but the one he played the sport with. Langa didn’t know.

Miya had to talk with Reki. He had to see what happened. Langa wasn’t himself and the group wasn’t itself with the smiling redhead cracking bad jokes and making everyone else happy. Miya had an idea about why Reki had slowly been avoiding skating. If he was right Reki would need someone to talk to and it would be weird of anyone but him did it so he made the choice to seek out the skater. He had asked cherry for some help finding where Reki lived and on a weekend he headed over.

The solar panel had finally arrived and been installed. Reki had slaved restlessly through the night to put it on the roof and have all the wires work and be arranged so they could connect to the charger itself. The charger was located outside the shed under a roof that Reki had also built to keep it from getting wet. When everything was installed he had plugged the battery in an waited. When the symbol lit up and the battery’s light turned on Reki felt more accomplished then he had felt in a while. He had just built a solar powered battery that actually worked. He had done it. He was proud. Maybe he wasn’t worthless after all. 

After admiring his work for another few minutes he though he would reward himself by working on the actually bike. Now that the batteries worked he could start to fix up the handle bars and lights. The time was now 11:23, he hadn’t slept more than a few hours for the last couple nights so eyes bags could be seen on his face. He hadn’t eaten in a similar amount of time, but he was too busy to care. He was so enveloped in his work he didn’t hear footsteps approaching and didn’t realize the figure watching him till they said something.

“I mean I heard you built skateboards but I didn’t know you had a thing for mechanics Reki.” He turned to see Miya leaning against the doorway, observing him work.

“Yeah no one really ever does.” He replied, turning back to the handle bars he was fixing. They had been bent a little out of shape so he was bending them back. It was hard work but Reki didn’t care.

Miya had watched Reki craft the what appeared to be handles for something for a few minutes before deciding to speak. It was weird, Reki hadn’t noticed him and he hadn’t been quiet about entering. Their was something plugged into the wall outside that he did t know what it was but it looked high tech. Had Reki built it? Since when could Reki use tools like he was using now. He’d known he could built skateboards why couldn’t he fix the one he currently used instead of leaving it scratched up. Reki was wearing a tank top showing his biceps as he hammered the metal. When had Reki been so buff? He had always been on the scrawny side. When he had announced his presence Reki had looked at him and said no one knew about his work. Why was that. Did Langa know. Why did Reki look so tired? Had he even slept recently. Had he eaten? Questions flooded though Miya’s brain as he learned more information.

“Everyone has been wondering where you’ve been.”

“Have they now”

“Yeah they have. You just left one night and didn’t come back. Then Langa comes in by himself and can’t say your name with crying. Then days pass and no one hears a thing from you.”

“You’re all better without me just forget it.” Miya froze at those words.

“What did you say.” 

“You’re all better without me.”

“What gave you that impression, slime.” Reki paused his hammering and looked back at Miya. 

“You, Cherry, Joe, Langa are all amazing skaters and I’m not. Langa can do amazing tricks after learning them in a few days. Joe and Cherry are Joe and Cherry. You are on the national team or something. I’m just some lowlife hanging around Snow.” Miya remembered hearing someone at S say that. He remembered how he and Shadow had teased Reki about it. He remembered during the last few times Reki had been at S he had kept his distance. He remembered hearing other people saying similar things about Reki. Miya had known this and didn’t think of Reki when he did. He felt his stomach churn.

“So I figured I was just annoying you all by hanging around you and decided to not come.” He turned back to his project and continued banging on the metal.

“I’ve been skating since I could walk, Joe and Cherry are years older than you and Langa used to snowboard since he was like two. Just because you aren’t as good as us doesn’t mean you aren’t wanted.”

“It’s better without me. That’s a fact.”

“That’s an opinion and I’m sure everyone but you will have a different one.” Miya sat down on the bench next to Reki, who still was shaping the metal. Miya looked over to what seemed to be the blueprints of a motorcycle expertly drawn on the other side of Reki. 

“I’m not some amazing skater and I doubt I ever will be so if you’re trying to get me to come back just forget about it and leave.” Miya was surprised to see tears pooling at the edge of Reki’s eyes as he measured the metal.

“Are you building a motorcycle or something.” He quietly asked, trying to change the subject.

“So what if I am.” 

“I’m just saying it’s not easy to do you would have to be really good in order to do it.”

“If you don’t think I can then just say that.” 

“I’m saying it looks like you’re doing a good job and not everyone could even understand how to read those blueprints.” Miya couldn’t believe how doubtful Reki was in his talents. The bars looked quite good and he didn’t give complements very often. There were other mechanical parts on different surfaces with designs and what they did next to them. On a cork board hung on the wall there was a design for what appeared to be a solar charger and a replaceable engine which sounded complicated. There had been a solar panel on the roof so it was possible Reki had already built the engine. Miya doubted even Cherry could come and execute something like that.

“Why are you building a motorcycle? I thought you would just skateboard around this city it’s not that big.”

“A motorcycle is better for long distances and it’s harder to get your hands on one. Plus, as I said before, I’m not going to skateboard anymore so I need an alternative.”

“If you plan on riding it you met want to ask cherry for help. He has a motorcycle.”

“I already know how to ride one my job as a delivery bike.”

“You still should tell Cherry and Joe, they are worried about you and would probably want to know.”

“I’ll tell them when they find out and you better not tell them or Langa or Shadow or anyone. I’m building this motorcycle by myself and I don’t want any help from anyone.” Reki picked up his voice for that comment. Miya could understand why. He wanted to feel like he could do something without the help of others. Miya would respect that. But he could also get Reki to take a little better care of himself too.

“Fine I won’t say a word but you need to come with me to get food now and then you have to go to sleep. You look like you haven’t had either of those things in day.” Reki glared Miya who smirked at him. If Reki couldn’t see his worth Miya would be a good younger brother and help him and maybe hint his habits at his two dads to get their help too. He wouldn’t mention the project though. That secret was safe.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well end of the first chapter hope you liked it. I wrote it during my online PE when I was suppose to be walking 2000 steps. I don’t really have an update schedule but it will most likely come in the next few days. Thanks for reading.


End file.
